Banshee
by Cross X Lightning
Summary: Summary: Kagome has always been a cold person. He always deemed female as worthless thing that only stands in his way. So why now he enjoys teasing a pink haired female? Especially a banshee female. MaleKagome.


Summary: Kagome has always been a cold person. He always deemed female as worthless thing that only stands in his way. So why now he enjoys teasing a pink haired female? Especially a banshee female.

A/N: I got this idea when reading some Sakura -bashing fanfic. Don't get me wrong. I don't like to bash any characters. Actually Sakura is my favorite female character in Naruto, so I thought that I should change the "Banshee" concept to a not bashing one. And that's how this story borns. This story is actually an AU. In this story, there is no Uchiha clan massacre.

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 1: Pink haired banshee

Higurashi Kagome was walking to the Hokage office. Actually he had been gone from Konoha for 3 years. He was being a diplomatic ambassador in Kumogakure.

He enters the room, expecting to see a blonde haired woman, but he doesn't see one. Instead he see a pink haired woman.

"Where is hokage -sama?" Kagome asked shortly. He doesn't want to get swoon by as soon as he arrived.

"Tsunade -sama was currently attending a meeting." The pink haired woman said. Kagome covered his ear.

"Banshee." Kagome said mumbling (A/N: Banshee, a girl with high pitch screeching voice.)

"Excuse me, what did you say?" The pink haired woman asked arching her eyebrow while clenching her fist.

"Nothing, banshee." Kagome said amused at how the woman was ignoring his look.

"I suggest you to take back what you just say ..." The pink haired woman said. Chakra was gathering at her fist.

"Thanks for your suggestion, but no thanks banshee." Kagome said. 'Hmm, how long will she keep her temper' Kagome thought.

Sakura was keeping her temper in check, or she would be prohibited to be a ninja. Why? Because the man in front of her was Higurashi Kagome, one of the strongest shinobi on five nation. And messing with him means, making trouble with council. And making trouble with council means being prohibited to be a ninja.

"Banshee," Kagome called the pink haired woman in front of him.

Sakura was about to snapped, luckily Tsunade came.

"Kagome, how's your mission in Kumogakure?" Tsunade asked the Higurashi.

"It's fine Hokage -sama, Kumogakure had agreed about the alliance with us." Kagome said handing Tsunade a stack of papers. "That is the mission report." Kagome said before leaving the place.

OoooO

"Hey forehead, do you know that Higurashi -kun had come back from his mission in Kumogakure!?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Of course, I meet him at the Hokage office. He is a jerk." Sakura said to Ino.

"I doubt it. Higurashi -kun would never be a jerk." Ino said dreamily.

"Earth to Ino -pig, Shikamaru and Choji likes you, so why's so hopeful for a jerk?" Sakura said to Ino, making Ino blush.

"Of course, it's every female dream to marry Higurashi -kun, he is strong, rich, and definitely good looking!" Ino said dreamily again. Sakura only shakes her head at her frienemy behavior.

OoooO

"Higurashi -teme, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Naruto said.

"It's been a long time indeed Uzumaki." Kagome said. Sparks fly between them.

Breaking the sparks. "Uzumaki, tell me. Have you got the female you like?" Kagome asked smirking.

Naruto didn't answer. "As expected from you Uzumaki," Kagome said smirk still plastered at his handsome face.

Naruto the retorted. "At least, I have someone I like, not like a particular someone." Naruto said sneering.

"Hmm, liking someone one -sidedly is the most pathetic thing." Kagome said whistling.

"Not liking any female means you're a gay." Naruto said, he like Kagome whistling.

"Bring it on Uzumaki." Kagome said.

"Training ground seven," Naruto said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

OoooO

"Hmm, the winner will be treated by the loser for 3 full months." Naruto said. He knows he would win, even if Kagome was one of the strongest shinobi in five nations, but he is the strongest shinobi in five nations.

"It's on Uzumaki." Kagome said.

(A/N: I'm not good with making fighting scene so forgive me if it's bad.)

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto exclaim making duplicate of himself.

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" Kagome exclaim he breath a large fire. The fire then use the line of shadow clone, burning all of them.

There in the clearing was only left a Naruto.

"Now for the finishing, chidori!" Kagome exclaim running faster than the wind.

But when he pierce Naruto's stomach, it gone in a puff of smoke.

"It's too early 1000 years for you to beat me, Higurashi -teme, because I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said delivering a kick from above Kagome.

Kagome had no time to dodge, so instead he grab Naruto's feet with his speed. He throws Naruto to the tree.

Naruto head hits the tree. And he gone unconscious.

"It's too fast 1100 years for you Uzumaki to beat me." Kagome said. He then leave a note beside the unconscious Naruto.

OoooO

Naruto woke up sometimes later. Seeing a note beside him. He picks it up and read it.

Uzumaki,

You are too fast 1100 years to beat me, Uzumaki. And about the three months paid deal, come to Higurashi compound after you wake up, which is now. You will treat me as much food as I want for three months, so come here. For today I will treat you in my house because I pity you.

"You better prepare ramen, Higurashi -teme!" Naruto said with a smile. He didn't mind losing to Kagome.

OoooO

"Uzumaki, can't you stop eating?" Kagome asked. It's been the twenty fifth cup of ramen that Naruto eat. 'It's my one month worth of cup ramen,' Kagome thought sighing.

" You bet Higurashi -teme," Naruto said eating the twenty sixth cup.

'This person is so much trouble.' Kagome thought seeing the sleeping Naruto form. After eating his fiftieth cup of ramen, he fell asleep immediately.

OoooO

A/N: Naruto will be a really important part of this story. Now to describe Kagome's appearance. Kagome's hair was tied up like Miroku's hair. He was wearing a loose black shinobi shirt with Higurashi clan's symbol on the back of it. His pant is a short 3/4 faded brown ninja pant. He wears the usual ninja sandal. Please review.


End file.
